


JEONGCHEOL DRABBLE COLLECTION

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Stalker, jeongcheol collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: what the title said
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. UNTITLED // ANGST

“He’s getting married, Han.”

Jeonghan felt the world stopped. All he hears is Seokmin’s feint voice on the other line and even that if fading as the seconds pass by.

Then just complete silence.

Not even the sound of his hearbeat.

It really is over, huh?

\-- 

Seungcheol gripped the steering wheel tight, parking in front of his ex-lover’s house. He hurriedly got out of the car and walked to the doorway, knocking— pounding the wooden door. “Jeonghan! Open up!”

There was no answer.

“Jeonghan i know you’re in there! Just— just please! Let’s talk!”

Still nothing.

“Jeonghan! Please!” He cried. “I love you! It’s always been you! I know i made a terrible mistake, but please! I can’t live without you!”

Seungcheol knew Jeonghan’s home. So as his last resort, he fished a key from his pocket. He went inside and found Jeonghan in another’s arms.

“What..”

\--

“I remember telling you to give back the key, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said as he faced his ex lover, with Joshua behind him.

“What’s going on?” Jeonghan crossed his arms, “Exactly what you’re thinking about.” It pains him.

“With Joshua—- since.. when?”

“That’s none of your business. Now tell me why you’re banging on my door.”

“Jeonghan..”

“I hear congratulations are in order? A baby and a wedding huh? You sure move fast.”

“Do you still love me?”

“No.” _Yes._

“You dont?”

“Not anymore.” _I’ll never stop._

“I will call off the wedding for you. Just—- just say you still love me. I’ll drop everything and be with you.”

_Please._ “Dont.”

“Jeonghan..”

“Seungcheol just leave. You’re being disrespectful towards Joshua. Just leave. It’s over. We’re done.”

\--

Seungcheol glanced at the third man in the room, feeling a little betrayed. But if we’re talking about betrayal here, he’s the biggest culprit. So with one last look at the love of his life, he placed the key on the table and walked away.

\--

Jeonghan felt his knees give in under his weight. Joshua helped him to sit. “Sorry, Shua.”

“Did you really have to, Han?”

“Yeah. I know him. He’ll only give up when he sees he’s lost the fight. I needed to make him feel he did.”

“By lying about us bring together?”

“Yeah. Im sorry. I’ve put you on a very uncomfortable situation.” Joshua sat down across Jeonghan. “It’s okay. Though i would appreciate a warning next time.” He said and added, “I still think you should've told him the truth.” 

“And what? Ruin the baby’s chance of having a complete family? I cant do that. And Seungcheol’s always wanted to have his own. This is his dream coming true.”

“You were a part of that dream though..” Joshua reminded him.

“It’s okay. Knowing i was once part of it is enough for me.”

-END


	2. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER | STALKER AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan always gets what he wants.

“I’ll take another box of that.” Jeonghan pointed at the chocolate croissants. The owner happily assembled the pastry in a packaging. “Thank you so much for always buying our bread!” He beamed.

Jeonghan gave him a small smile, took the box, Intentionally brushing his hand against the other’s.

“They’re really good, that’s why.” The owner’s smile grew even bigger.

“Are you staying for a bit? Would you like some coffee? It’s on the house.” He offered. Jeonghan felt his heart skip a beat. He really wasnt planning on staying. He has a morning meeting. But how can he say no when the other is smiling at him like that? So he said, “Sure, i’d love that.” 

He settled in the farthest side of the cafe, fished his phone from the pocket of his coat and called his secretary “Seungkwan, push the meeting to after lunch. Something came up.” And despite his assistant’s panicked voice, he turned his phone off. The meeting could wait, his thirst for this man however, couldn’t.

“Here you go.” The owner placed the cup of coffee on his table. “I hopeit suits your taste.”

“I’m sure it will, thank you.” Jeonghan bowed slightly. “Well, let me know if you need anything else.”

_You. I need you._ “I will. Thanks again.” Jeonghan said and the owner turned to return to the bread counter.

Jeonghan is a busy person. He’s rarely got time to go out leisurely. But when he discovered this breadshop 3 months ago, he found himself needing to make time. He’d always come here, buy a box of bread or two— because somehow, doing that and seeing the owner gives him the push he needs to make everyday life at work at least bearable. He never really liked bread or pastries. But he’d buy everything on the menu if that’s what it takes to get some alone time with the young owner. He’d be lying if he say that thought had not crossed his mind once or twice. But he’s holding himself back. Doing that might overwhelm the other. Maybe he should discuss franchising with him instead? Jeonghan can surely finance that. The cost would surely be just coins in his pocket. Not a big deal.

He tries his best to look away from the other man from time to time— albeit difficult, but needed. He wouldnt want to give off stalker-ish vibes, surely he’s not. So he makes sure he glances at his IPad, pretending to read something off the stupid daily reports, although he’d rather just stare at the owner. The way his brows are furrowed as he takes in the right measurement of every ingredient, how his sleeves are folded up, revealing muscular arms and how those veins are emphasized as he put pressure—kneeding the dough. 

Jeonghan felt the need to cross his legs. Oh what he would do to get those hands to touch him..

“Seungcheol-ah!” A female voice was heard and immediately, Jeonghan’s mood turned sour. The man being called turned to the door and smiled his best smile. Jeonghan felt his stomach Turn. _No_. That smile is just for him. Only for him. His jaw clenched.

“Yoojung-ah, you’re here early!” And the couple hugged.

Jeonghan saw red.

He immediately stood up, leaving the box of pastries behind. He stormed past the two, not noticing their confused glances.

Getting in his car, Jeonghan slammed the steering wheel. _I’ll get you one day, Seungcheol._ He’ll make sure of that.

Because what Jeonghan wants, Jeonghan gets.

\--

Fate really is a funny thing.

Jeonghan was sure he’d get Seungcheol one day. But he never expected that day to come this soon.

He leans back to his chair, eyes fixed on the sleeping figure on his king-sized bed. Seungcheol looked perfect, as if he really belonged there. 

When the sleeping figure stirred, he’s quick on his feet to close the distance between them. The man looked groggy, eyes struggling to take in the morning light. It took a while for him to adjust. “W-where am i?” His voice was hoarse. 

Jeonghan sat down on the edge if the bed, “Hey, it’s okay.” He tried to calm the other one when he saw panic register on his face, “You’re home now.”

“Home?”

Jeonghan nodded. “Yes, home.” He touched the other’s face, bruises still evident on the corner of his lips and on his cheekbone, “You were in an accident. But you’re fine now. I’ll take care of you.” The other man flinched from his touch, Jeonghan reminded himself to be patient. “You have amnesia, baby. But don’t worry, i’ll help you remember.” _No, i wont._ Jeonghan tried to hide his smile but failed, so he disguised it with assurance instead.

“W-who are.. you?”

Jeonghan felt powerful. Oh the things he’ll do to this lovely man. “I’m your lover, Seungcheol.”

Like he said, what Jeonghan wants, Jeonghan gets.

— END —


	3. UNTITLED // FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is Seungcheol's home.

Seungcheol sighs as he throws his head back on the couch. It’s 5am and he’s still in the studio with Jihoon and Soonyoung. “Im so tired.” He mumbles.

“Hyung, you can go home first. We still have to work on the routine.” Soonyoung says.

Seungcheol hesitates. They havent been working that much lately because of the current situation, so leaving first somehow makes him feel bad. It’s been a while anyway since he’s been in the studio to work on something. Too much free time finally allowed them to come together and create another leader-line song. He’s really excited about it, but also somehow a little anxious. What if he’s rusty? What if all those months of hiatus took its toll on him? He doesnt want to disappoint Jihoon and Soonyoung. He doesnt want to disappoint the fans.

Jihoon must have sensed Seungcheol’s hesitation so he assured him and said, “We’ll be fine here hyung. Go on and get some sleep.”

Seungcheol nodded then, standing up slowly. “Alright, then im heading out first.”

He told the two leaders to pack up right after so they can go home too. Seungcheol went to the parking lot and got in his car. He’s so drained.

Once he arrived at their dorm, he did not even bother changing his clothes. He just went straight up to bed- his stuff scattered all over the floor.

With how exhausted he was, he was expecting to fall asleep in an instant. But despite closing his eyes, sleep just wont come. Something is missing. ‘Jeonghan.’ He breathed out his lover’s name. And already with the mention of the younger one, he felt his worries evaporate. 

So he got up again, went out of their apartment and up to the 8th floor.

Despite the darkness of the apartment, he was able to perfectly navigate without stumbling. Of course. He knew this by heart. He can do this with his eyes closed. He would always find Jeonghan. 

Opening the door of Jeonghan’s room, he spots him on his bed, buried under the covers with only one of his splaying out. That’s always been Jeonghan’s favorite sleeping position.

Seungcheol locked the door behind him as he breathed in the familiar scent of Jeonghan’s room. He tiptoed, careful to not make any sound. When he reached the bed, he sat on the edge and removed the comforter on top of Jeonghan.

Immediately his body felt warm. It never gets old. Whenever he looks at Jeonghan- it just feels so peaceful. Just the sight of Jeonghan calms him.

He settled next to him- lifting Jeonghan’s head in the process and replacing his arm with his own.

Jeonghan stirs a little, eyes half-open, “You just got home?” His voice low and raspy.

Seungcheol loves it. He nods, “im sorry i woke you up.” He kisses his forehead. Jeonghan nuzzles in closer, snaking his arm around the older man’s waist. “I don’t mind.” Seungcheol settles his face on top of Jeonghan’s head- his nose taking in the latter’s scent. This is it. This right here is his peace.

“I missed you today, Cheol.” Came Jeonghan’s soft voice. Seungcheol hugged him tighter. “Me too.”

“The kids were fighting..”

“What about?”

“The leftover kimbap.” Jeonghan said and they laughed a little about it. “Go back to sleep, baby.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan nodded against his chest. “Cheol..” he called, voice ever so low.

“Hmm?”

“I love you. Everything will be okay.” And that’s all Seungcheol needed to hear. He hugged Jeonghan tighter.

“I love you too.” He said as he closed his eyes. And this time, sleep comes. His mind and heart completely at ease.

Because if Jeonghan says everything will be okay, then it will be.

\--END


	4. SPOON OR ME // FLUFF&ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol makes Jeonghan choose between the spoon and him. 
> 
> aka my sorry attempt at crack

“Spoon or me?” Seungcheol asked him, pouting and puppy-eyed. Jeonghan just gave him a look. “You need to choose. Spoon or me?” He asked again. “You better choose wisely, Yoon Jeonghan. Or else”

“Or else what?” He teased his lover.

Seungcheol obviously didnt think that far ahead and just exclaimed, “Just choose!”

Jeonghan turned to face the taller man, “But i cant choose without fully knowing what my spoon is up against. So tell me, if i choose you, what do i get?”

Seungcheol stared at him wide-eyed. “Seriously?? This is insulting! You should be picking me without any second thought!” The leader complained.

“But! I like my spoon. It makes me feel secured.” Jeonghan pouted.

Seungcheol snorted, “Ha! I can protect you better. I will protect you with my life! Your spoon has Got nothing against me!”

“But i love my spoon..” Jeonghan pouted exaggeratedly.

“But does your spoon love you? It doesnt! But i do! I love you. I will love you forever and even beyond that!”

“Alright.. i’m a little swayed.” Jeonghan admitted.

“Just a little?”

“Yeah.. because you see.. i like holding my spoon because then i’d be ready to eat anytime. It’s like my weapon, you know.”

Seungcheol straightened himself and smiled confidently at Jeonghan. “Im glad you brought that up. I have the perfect argument to close this debate.”

Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol, ready for his answer. “Well, it’s true you can eat with your spoon. But you know what’s the best thing if you choose me?”

“What?”

“Me. I’m the meal. You just eat with your spoon. But me- you can eat me.”

It took a while for Seungcheol’s words to register in Jeonghan’s brain. And when it finally did, he laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

Seungcheol just smirked at him, totally pleased with himself. “So?”

“Alright alright im sold. You got me. I choose you.” Jeonghan said, still laughing while clinging onto the leader’s arms.

“Good choice, Yoon Jeonghan. Always knew you were smart.” Seungcheol hugged him.

“So....”

Jeonghan hummed. “So?”

“Are you hungry?” Seungcheol wriggled his brows suggestively.

Jeonghan giggled and then finally said, “I’m starving.”

Seungcheol scooped him and carried him to their bed, the spoon long forgotten on the floor.

-ENDDD-


	5. PRANK GONE WRONG // ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a prank. 
> 
> “Scoups, im sorry, i can’t do this anymore.” 
> 
> Jeonghan bit his lip as he waits anxiously for a reply- one that may never come considering the leader rarely checks his messages. 
> 
> But on the last 2 seconds, Seungcheol replied, “Me too.”

“Me too” the text read. Jeonghan blinked. Maybe he read that wrong.

The studio fell quiet, jeonghan’s eyes still fixed on the screen. _What?_

Seungkwan’s nervous laugh broke the deafening silence, “Alright! Uhm— yeah, we’re done, right?” And he glanced at the still Immobile Jeonghan. “Hyung..” touching his shoulder.

Seungkwan’s touch brought Jeonghan back to reality. “Oh.” Was all he can say as he quickly put away the phone. “We’re done?”

Seungkwan nodded. Jeonghan stood up. “Alright let’s go home.” But at the back of his head, He didn’t want to. Because he knew going home meant having to talk to Seungcheol.

Is this it?

Is this the part where he let’s him go?

Jeonghan shuddered at the thought. _But i still love him._

\--

It was a quiet ride going back to the dorm. Seokmin sat next to him, assuring him that maybe Seungcheol is just pranking him too.

But Jeonghan knew the truth.

He saw this coming.

Seungcheol wants out.

When they arrived, Jeonghan did not bother dropping by the 6th floor, like he always does after schedule, to check on the kids. He was hoping that maybe by doing so, he would avoid having the need to talk to the leader.

Jeonghan opened the door to their apartment, sighing heavily as those two words keep repeating on his mind. Why did he even initiate that? Why did he even think of the leader? He couldve texted someone else.

Did he bring this upon himself?

Jeonghan felt the need to punch his own face. What a fucking stupid move. 

Silence welcomed him to their dorm. Everyone must be sleeping, he thought to himself. Well, good, at least he can just go take some rest too. He will need it. Because Seungcheol will surely want to talk tomorrow.

Opening the door to his room, he felt like he was punched in the throat- air escaping him.

Because he’s there..

Seated on the edge of the bed— waiting for him.

He’s there..

“Cheol..”

\--

“Cheol..” the leader’s name left his mouth, a bitter after taste lingering.

The leader looked at him, “Hey..” his voice was gentle but Jeonghan noticed it was different. It wasnt warm anymore.

Jeonghan dropped his things on his work table and sat down on the chair closest to Seungcheol. “It’s late. Why are you here?” Jeonghan wanted to chuckle at his own question. Before, it was never an issue if the older man is in his room in the late hours of the night. He didn’t mind because he’ll be too occupied being wrapped in Seungcheol’s arms.

But tonight was different.

“We need to talk.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan took in a sharp breath. _Here we go._

“You know that was meant to be a prank, right?”

Seungcheol nodded, “i know. I know it was.”

“Then was your reply a prank too?” Jeonghan asked.

This time Seungcheol looked straight at him and for the first time that night, their eyes finally met.

Jeonghan have known Seungcheol for years now. He’s known him in ways others never had. He knew everything about the older man— to the point that he knows what the look on those two charcoal-colored eyes mean. He felt a tug on his heart.

“It’s not.” Seungcheol finally said, looking away. “Im sorry i had to tell you that while filming. I honestly didn’t know it was for a challenge. I replied thinking you were trying to initiate the conversation. I only found out when Mingyu texted me asking whats going on.” Jeonghan didn’t say anything- he couldnt. Seungcheol took this opportunity to say more. “I know we both saw this coming.. we... we havent been okay lately. It felt like... like we were trying so hard to be okay. Everything feels forced now. Even when we say we love each other.. it felt like we’re doing it out of habit... and it’s so painful because I love you so much but being together just doesnt make sense now. So when you texted me that, i thought.. maybe you felt the same way.. “ 

“I dont even know why i texted you that.” Jeonghan admitted.

“Maybe at the back of your mind, you felt it too.” Seungcheol said.

“Or maybe...” Jeonghan trailed, “maybe i was hoping you would assure me. Tell me everything’s fine. That we’re fine.”

Their eyes met yet again. “Jeonghan i dont want to lie anymore. I’ve been tiptoeing around you, trying to be okay when i’m not. I didnt want to bring it up because i dont want to hurt you—-“

“And you think if i initiate it, it would hurt less?” Jeonghan finally snapped. “What’s it about? Your pride? Guilt? Did you want to leave this relationship thinking “well it was jeonghan who broke up with me”. And for what?! So you feel better about yourself?! Seungcheol i spent years with you! From back then when we were still trainees.. When you were confused about yourself but you cant seem to stop pulling onto me. You wanted me around even though you know i was in love with you and you werent sure if you can reciprocate my feelings. But i stayed. Because you asked me to.”

“Jeonghan we were kids then..”

“We knew what were getting ourselves into, Seungcheol. So dont even use that on me now. Dont make up reasons. Just tell me. If you dont love me anymore. Just tell me.”

“But i do love you.” Seungcheol said, clutching his head on both his hands and running his fingers on his hair in exasperation. “I love you. So much— too much that it hurts to even think about being apart.”

“Then why are you letting me go?” Jeonghan felt his eyes water. No. He’s not crying tonight. _No._

“Because what we have isnt healthy anymore. We push and pull and hurt each other in ways we dont notice. Im thinking.. maybe if we do this now.. maybe someday, we can salvage what’s left and start anew. Maybe when we’re both emotionally stable. Because right now we’re not and we’re feeding off each other, draining each other out completely.”

“You say that.. and you expect me to wait for you? Seungcheol i think i’ve waited long enough. I spent all these past few years by your side, supporting you in everything and anything that you wanted to do. And now you’re asking me to hold on to that slight hope of getting back together? Why are you being so unfair!” Jeonghan cried out. He finally gave in, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Seungcheol tried to touch him, comfort him, but Jeonghan pulled away. 

“Im not waiting for you anymore, Seungcheol. If you choose to end this tonight. Then it’s over. We’re done. I cant play this game anymore. Im tired.” 

“Jeonghan please..”

“No. That’s final. You make the choice. Because i wont do it. I dont want to let you go, never wanted to. But if you think breaking up would do you good Then do it. End it. Dont even worry about the group. Im a professional. I can take it.” Jeonghan wiped his tears away. Bracing himself to whatever the leader’s decision will be.

“Jeonghan..” he hates it. He hates the way Seungcheol calls his name now. It’s so.... different. So distant. “I understand that you dont want to wait for me anymore. I will not ask you to. But let me just fix myself. So one day i can return to you and i wont be a burden anymore.

"I... i just can’t do this right now. I dont want to hurt you any further.. that’s why im asking for space. To heal. So i can come back to you and love you whole— more than i ever did before.”

“I don’t want empty promises, Seungcheol. If you find yoursel not healing with me by your side then by all means, heal some place else. But i cannot guarantee, that by the time you return, my love for you is still here.”

“Just last night i was in your arm, Cheol. You were holding me. As if nothing’s happening. I heard you whisper ‘i love you’ when you thought i was sleeping. I heard it. And i slept well knowing you’re mine.. and today this? Did you even mean it when you told me you love me last night? Or was it ‘out of habit’ as well?” Jeonghan air quoted. “I never once did something for you out of habit. I’ve always been sincere with everything i did and gave to you. I meant it everytime i said i love you.”

Seungcheol couldnt say anything after that. He lets his head hang low. He hates seeing Jeonghan cry... seeing him suffer. But he hated himself more knowing he’s the one causing it.

“Just get out, Seungcheol. I think we’ve talked enough.” Jeonghan said as he stood up, walking towards the window. He needed some air. 

“Im sorry, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes, his back facing the older man.

That’s it. 

That means it’s over.

He felt his bed creak as the leader stood up. He held back his tears. Held back the urge to tell Seungcheol to stay. He heard his footsteps as the older man walked away. It was getting fainter with his every step. Then the door opened. Jeonghan looked over his shoulder and saw Seungcheol’s back. 

And that’s it. That was Seungcheol walking out of his life. 

\---END


	6. Sequel to Prank gone wrong // MORE ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol realized it a little too late.

Seungcheol has not seen Jeonghan for three weeks. Not since that night they talked. They were given a break after the tour has ended and according to Joshua, Jeonghan opted to go home to his family.

Of course he would want that. Of course he would want to stay as far away from Seungcheol as possible. 

When Jeonghan finally returned. Seungcheol was only able to catch a glimpse of him before he locked himself in his room. Only Joshua and Seokmin were allowed to come in. Funny. He used to be the only one with unlimited access to Jeonghan’s room before. 

“You broke him.” Joshua said when he caught him staring at the closed door. Seungcheol let his head hang low and he whispered, “I know..”

—

Seungcheol thought breaking up with Jeonghan would do him good. He’d finally be able to focus on his own stuff, give his undivided attention to the whole group and be rid of all the drama that came along with their relationship. But it’s the complete opposite. Everyday he’d wake up feeling emptier than the day before. What was once Jeonghan’s back pressed against him became a cold wall. And he’s more distracted than he’s ever been. He cannot stop thinking about the other man— how he looked that night.

\--

“Hyung you keep messing up.” Soonyoung sighed. Seungcheol saw everyone’s tired expressions. He’s too distracted. He’s so out of it. He glanced to where Jeonghan is and cursed when he realized that even he seems to be able to catch up. “Im sorry. I’ll do better.” He said to which Soonyoung just nodded. Practice resumed.

_I can do this. I brought this upon myself. I wanted this._ Seungcheol thought to himself.

—

Seungcheol found it so difficult not to approach his ex lover when they were left alone in the dressing room one time.

Jeonghan was just there, fiddling away with his phone while Seungcheol stares at him from across the room. He wasnt even trying to hide it. He wanted Jeonghan to look back at him. To just share even a single second of contact.

He’s so selfish. 

He felt courage building up inside him and he was about to stand up and walk over to when Jeonghan is when the door flung open and Mingyu called them out to eat lunch. Jeonghan was quick on his feet exiting the room. Mingyu just stared at Seungcheol with a mixture ff sadness and worry in his eyes. Seungcheol stood up, shoulders heavy with regret. “Come on hyung.” Mingyu placed his hand on his shoulder and led him to the room where the others are eating.

Seungcheol busied himself with getting food for himself. Then he heard Seokmin say, “Jeonghannie-hyung here have some of this..” and out of habit Seungcheol said, “No he doesnt like raisins.” And when the realization hits him, he lowered his head and apologized.

—

For months it went on like that, Seungcheol having slips whenever Jeonghan is around. He’d do something out of habit and would put the both of them in an uncomfortable situation. Seungcheol hated it, but he knew Jeonghan hated it more but the latter has always been better at masking his emotions.

“You have to stop it, Cheol.” Jihoon told him one time, fingers threading through the younger’s hair in exasperation. “You’re not making it any easier for him.” “It’s hard on me too, Hoon.” He sighed. “Yeah but remember, you’re the one who broke it off.” Of course. How can he forget?

—

Seungcheol just wanted to ask Jeonghan how he’s doing. If not as a friend, then maybe as a leader to a member? That much he can do right? So while they were packing up right after practice and Jeonghan and Joshua were assigned to clean up the practice room, he found this to be his best opportunity.

He walked towards jeonghan who was across the room and curling up his hands into fists, he took a deep breath, readying himself for their first interaction after months.

However, halfway through, Joshua came out of nowhere.“Cheol stop.”

“Shua i just need to..”

“No. You dont.”

“Please..”

“No. Cheol you’re my friend but i swear if you try anything you’ll answer to me. He’s doing his best to not hurt anymore and your constant attempt at interaction is not helping him. You broke up with him. You ended things. So get your shit together and stand your ground.” And then Joshua walked away, clearly pissed.

Seungcheol gave up then and made his way back to the dorms.

—

The boys decided to eat out for dinner one night. Seungcheol frowned when he realized Jeonghan wasnt there. So he asked them, out of curiosity.

“He had other plans.” Jun said as he gobbled up cooked meat. When the members realized the frown had not left Seungcheol forehead, Joshua decided it’s best to tell him straight. “He went out with someone.”

“On a date.” Jihoon continued.

Seungcheol lost his appetite.

_Jeonghan is moving on?_

—

Seungcheol refused the boys’ invitation to drink. He lazily walked his way back to the dorm. He cannot wait to get to his bed and drown in his own sorrows. The thought of Jeonghan in another’s arms hurt him more than he thought it would. The thought of Jeonghan smiling that smile of his— one that used to be for Seungcheol and Seungcheol only— It’s crushing him.

Why did he let Jeonghan go?

Mindlessly opening the door to their apartment, Seungcheol rid himself of his shoes as he lazily made his way to his room. But he was winded out in shock when he was greeted by the person he’s least expecting.

“Jeonghan..”

There was that signature thin smile on the younger man’s lips. “Hey. I hope you dont mind.”

“I— i thought you were out..”

“I was. I just got back. And i thought i’d drop by..” Jeonghan trailed. “I know it’s been months since we last talked. And i know you’ve been Trying to approach me but i hope you understand i needed time away from you. I was so broken. I didnt know how to go on that’s why everyone’s been super protective of me— especially Shua. But i’m here tonight because i wanted to let you know that i’m doing a lot better. I think i can be civil with you— my first step towards real healing.”

Seungcheol was taken aback. He wasnt expecting Jeonghan to open up about this. “Im.. happy for you, Han.”

“Yeah. Im wishing the best for you too.” Jeonghan smiled and then stood up “Well, that’s it. I’ll be going now.” And he made his way to the door.

“Jeonghan..” Seungcheol called out and the latter turned to face him. “Are you happy with...?” Seungcheol couldnt even finish his sentence. It just hurts so much.

Jeonghan smiled again. “Yes.” He breathed out. “He makes me happy. It’s the happiest i’ve been in months.” It was genuine. Jeonghan’s eyes were filled with fondness.

Seungcheol felt a pang of pain hit his chest.

When Jeonghan walked out of his room that night, Seungcheol finally admitted to himself what he’s been denying ever since.

Regret.

He still loves Jeonghan.

But now he’s lost him.

_It really is over._

\-- END


	7. THE REUNION // cheating au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Then Jeonghan dropped to his knees. “Let me remind you how good it is to be with me.” -
> 
> 8 years since college. 8 years since Yoon Jeonghan. Seungcheol didnt think it was a good idea to attend the reunion. Jeonghan isnt supposed to be there. But he is. And Seungcheol is married. 
> 
> ‼️ WARNING: CHEATING. If you’re uncomfortable with that, i suggest to skip this.

Seungcheol hated reunions— hated how everyone is expected to come all dressed up and most especially, hated how everyone is just there to judge each other based on an individual’s achievement and by the brand they wear. He didn’t like the flimsy pretense. He was a pretty popular kid way back in college— but he didnt like the attention; didnt like how they seemed to cling onto him because being seen with him improves their (college) social status. He was a model student- the athletic kid who’s miraculously good in academics too. Everyone wanted to be his friend.. but he only cared about one person: Yoon Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan was that kid who liked getting into troubles. He’s smart but lazy and would often just sleep throughout the entirety of a 2 hour lecture. Jeonghan was that person who kept Seungcheol on his toes. He was impulsive and impatient and he liked having everyone’s attention and as opposite as they may be, Seungcheol loved him. And Jeonghan loved him back. 

They had so many plans- so many promises. But their little world came crushing down when Jeonghan chose his career over their love. Jeonghan worked as a freelance model since sophomore college and when they graduated, he was offered a job that required him to move to France. Seungcheol knew he couldnt ask Jeonghan to stay— he didnt want to clip his wings. So Jeonghan went, althought Seungcheol wished he didnt. 

They had lost contact since then. Seungcheol was assigned to work in San Francisco 2 years later where he met Yoojin. They dated and eventually got married. Now they’re back home, unfortunately, just in time for the college reunion. Seungcheol didnt want to go, but his wife insisted. So they went. 

Seungcheol didnt know why but he felt on edge. 

“Baby, you okay?” Yoojin’s gentle voice snapped him back to the present. He cleared his throat and nodded, “Let’s go inside.” 

When they entered the hall, they were immediately welcomed with greeting hugs and a chorus of how-are-you’s. Seungcheol did his best to smile at every single person that approached them even though he barely remembers any of them. He only felt a sense of relief when he saw his three bestfriends. 

“Long time no see Ji, Soon! And i can’t say the same to you Shua.” The boys snickered. “I’m tired of seeing you too, Cheol.” The one named Shua said. They work together in San Francisco. His other two friends he last saw during his wedding four years ago. “What’s up? Congrats on the studio! Dreams coming true huh?” The boys sat down around one table with Yoojin beside Seungcheol. 

“So Cheol are you back here for good?” Jihoon asked. “Oh yes!” It was Yoojin who answered. “At long last, we are! I mean i loved SF but nothing beats home!” She said. “But Shua’s still going back.” She pouted. That revelation was met by disapproving grunts from the gentlemen. Shua laughed, “I still have a year in my contract.” 

“That’s because you renewed! All for that opera singer you were screwing.” Seungcheol revealed. Shua shot him a glare, Jihoon and Soonyoung were wildly cheering. “Shut up, lovebirds!” Shua spatted and that immediately caused the two to blush profusely. 

Then Soonyoung’s eyes shot wide, “Isn’t that Jeonghan??” And when Seungcheol heard that name he choked on his drink. He turned to where his friend is pointing and felt all air escape him. 

There he is, his icy blonde hair tucked behind an ear with huge round specs framing his eyes. He was clad in a simple white button-down shirt and plain beige dress pants. He looked simple yet elegant. And Seungcheol could not believe his eyes. 

Jeonghan

The blonde man was met by the same amount of attention that was given to Seungcheol- the only difference is, Seungcheol knew the other enjoyed it. 

Seungcheol cannot keep his eyes off him. 

Jeonghan. 

He’s here. 

“—Cheol.” Seungcheol finally returned to his senses. And then there he is suddenly, Jeonghan— right in front of him. “I dont think he heard me.” Jeonghan laughed as he turned to the other men. “Hello, Cheol. Long time, huh?” There was this mischievous glint in his eyes when their gazes met. “And you must be his wife, hello! I’m Jeonghan. Your husband and I used to be really close.” 

Yoojin returned Jeonghan’s handshake. “Oh.. now i wonder why he hasn’t mentioned you at all! Sorry!” She smiled apologetically. 

“Dont be! Although that makes me a little sad. Cheol, you havent mentioned me to her? Not even once?” Jeonghan has always been playful. One must always know how to play his game. And this time, Seungcheol knew it best to just stay silent. 

“Han, here come sir beside me.” Shua offered. Jeonghan walked over and settled on the empty seat beside Joshua. “So.. how’s everyone?” 

“We should be asking you that! We havent heard from you in years!” Soonyoung said “But we do see your face a lot! Mr. International model!” 

“So are you also back here for good?” Jihoon asked. 

“Also—?” Jeonghan squinted. 

“Seungcheol is staying.” Joshua said. “Are you?” 

Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest and with an unreadable expression, leaned back to his chair and said, “I’m still reconsidering.. but now i totally might.” then he looked at Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol felt bothered by the way Jeonghan is staring at him so he excused himself and hurriedly went to the comfort room. He bent forward at the sink to splash cold water on his face. Panting, he gripped the side of the sink, seeking support for his wobbly legs. 

Then the door flung open. 

Jeonghan . 

“Missed me?” Seungcheol hated that playful grin plastered on the other’s lips— hated it so much he wanted to kiss Jeonghan to wipe that cocky smile off. 

“Why are you here?” It was the first time he spoke directly with Jeonghan. 

“I came to check on you. You’re taking too long, your wife is worried.” 

“No. Why are you here?” 

Jeonghan’s lips pursed in a thin line, tilting his head to the side, he said, “Well, i was in town... and i heard you were back. So i thought i’d drop by.” 

They stared at each other in the mirror. 

“She’s really pretty.” Jeonghan commented. 

“Stop.” 

“What?” 

“Stop it. Don’t.” Seungcheol didnt have to say more. Jeonghan knew exactly what he meant. 

“Red really is your color, Cheol. I’ve been wanting to undress you since i saw you from across the hall.” By this time, Jeonghan has closed the distance between them and he’s right behind Seungcheol and the while the latter’s piercing eyes are on him. “You should not have worn red.” And by the way Jeonghan’s breath touches Seungcheol’s nape, the taller man’s restraint and reasoning has completely left him. 

Seungcheol turned around and dragged Jeonghan to the nearest stall. He pushed him against the cubicle wall and ravished him. Jeonghan was quick to respond. He kissed Seungcheol back with as much passion, loving how the taller man’s roughness exposes his determination to hold back. 

Jeonghan invited Seungcheol to deepen the kiss. He allowed his tongue to explore his mouth and with Seungcheol’s tongue darting out, he enveloped the flesh with his defined lips, teasing Seungcheol by giving him a peak on what’s to come when Jeonghan finally drops to his knees and it’s his cock trapped between those lips. 

They kissed hard and rough and messy. Until Jeonghan pulled away and said, “Im in room 894. Just in case.” And then he left Seungcheol in the cubicle— disoriented, hot and bothered. 

Outside, Joshua leans his back on the nearest wall from the men’s comfort room. Jeonghan emerged first- face flushed and lips obviously attacked. “Hey Joshuji... bye Joshuji.” Jeonghan just went past him. 

A few seconds later, Seungcheol stepped out, mirroring the exact look Jeonghan had. Joshua sighed and gave his friend a knowing look. “Your wife is looking for you.” And then he walked away. 

Seungcheol could not wait for this night to end. 

— 

Seungcheol should not have booked a room for them in the exact same hotel where the reunion was held. He definitely should not have. But Yoojin insisted saying it was for convenience. And now she lays there deep in her sleep while Seungcheol twists and turns because he cant seem to forget Jeonghan’s room number. 

Maybe he should go? To end things properly. For closure. To tell Jeonghan he didnt mean to kiss him. He’s married for fuck’s sake! 

Or maybe he should just go to sleep and put this night behind him. 

Fuck it. 

He stood up and got dressed. He exited the room quietly. Once in the elevator, he pressed 8. 

Jeonghan’s room was two doors away from the elevator. Seungcheol stood there for a while, contemplating his actions. But he shook his head and reminded himself he’s here to settle the score— to clean the slate or whatever it is they call it. Closure. Yes. 

So he rang the bell and the door opened to reveal a newly-showered Jeonghan wrapped in a robe. 

The world stopped when their eyes met. There were only two loud heartbeats echoing through the deafening silence. And when Seungcheol stepped forward and reached for Jeonghan’s face, the idea of closure was left on the blonde man’s doorstep. 

Seungcheol closed the door with the heel of his foot and pressed Jeonghan roughly against the nearest wall. Their lips locked and they attacked each other with the same passion and longing as they did earlier. They poured those 8 years in that kiss. Seungcheol didnt want it to end, but Jeonghan had a better idea. 

He pushed Seungcheol away and led him to the bed. The taller man sat on the edge and Jeonghan straddled him. Seungcheol hated the thick material of Jeonghan’s robe so he slid it off him, revealing the smooth expanse of skin underneath. Seungcheol knew this body well— knew its every curve. He traced Jeonghan’s torso with his fingertips and the latter shuddered under his touch. A flick on Jeonghan’s sensitive bud earned a gasp. 

Jeonghan’s cock stood proudly between them. It felt hot against Seungcheol’s stomach and the way it’s smearing precum there made Seungcheol’s clothed erection throb. 

“Touch me Cheol..” Jeonghan purred and Seungcheol did not need to be told twice. He wrapped his palm around the other’s length and jerked him lousily, loving how Jeonghan looked so desperate as he tried to buck against Seungcheol’s loose hold on him. “Cheol please..” and Seungcheol stopped completely. Jeonghan whined and stood up— frustration evident on his face. Then realization hits him. “You’re punishing me.” 

“What for?” 

“For leaving you.” 

Seungcheol made a gesture of getting up but Jeonghan leaned forward to keep him in place.“Im sorry.” Jeonghan was never big on apologies. He hated saying it even if it had to. So to get this much from his is saying something. “I’ll make it up to you.” Then Jeonghan dropped to his knees. He worked on Seungcheol’s pants, asking the latter to lift up his ass so he can tug down the clothing. 

Seungcheol expected Jeonghan to take him immediately. But instead, the latter held him and brought his cock to press against his flushed cheeks. Seungcheol felt himself twitch despite Jeonghan’s hold on him. Jeonghan looked so beautiful next to his cock like that. Jeonghan has always looked beautiful. 

Then Jeonghan brought his cock to the front of his face and he pressed a kiss against the thick shaft. Seungcheol took a sharp breath. “It’s been so long, Cheol. Let me remind you how good it is to be with me.” Then he took him in his mouth. Completely. All the way. Like he did countless of times many years ago. And when the tip pressed against the back of Jeonghan’s throat, Seungcheol let out a guttural moan— loud and shameless. 

Jeonghan’s mouth slid in and out.. slowly— all the while twirling his experienced tongue with every stroke. Seungcheol lost it when Jeonghan traced the outline of his head with his tongue then sucked on the bulbous head only to let it go with a pop. 

Seungcheol needs Jeonghan’s mouth back on his cock. Needed those lips around his throbbing member and needed that tongue lapping along his length. So he took a handful of his blonde hair and fucked Jeonghan’s mouth until he’s satisfied. Jeonghan moaned while doing so, causing vibrations to surround Seungcheol’s erection. He’s always liked having his hair pulled. 

Seungcheol tried his best to hold out. He really did. But with Jeonghan’s mouth, it’s impossible. So he came with a loud groan, his cum shooting at Jeonghan’s open mouth. He loved the way his juice dripped from Jeonghan’s tongue to his chin. Jeonghan wiped it with his thumb and sucked on it after, cleaning his finger. 

“My turn.” The blonde announced. He stood up and straddled Seungcheol’s thigh. Immediately, Seungcheol knew what Jeonghan had planned. 

“I missed your fucking thighs, Cheol. Please let me cum on your thigh.” Jeonghan did not need permission, he’s already on it. He spit down to lather his own cock with saliva as he rocked his hips back and forth— his erection pressed against Seungcheol’s thigh. 

Jeonghan has always been impatient. He hasnt changed. Seungcheol confirmed that with the way he rocks his hips back and forth, desperate for his own release. Jeonghan throws his head back in pleasure. With his cock rubbing against Seungcheol’s thigh, and the way the latter’s gaze pierced through him, Jeonghan did not last long. His high evident by the splattered cum all over Seungcheol’s thigh. 

He grinned at Seungcheol and kissed him chastely then stood up to get tissues to clean the mess. Timely, Seungcheol’s phone rang. It’s Yoojin. 

“You better get back to your wife now.” Jeonghan watched him as he put on his clothes. Seungcheol stood there, lips pressed tight, but Jeonghan knew him well enough to know what that look in his eyes meant. 

“I’ll be in Jeju next week.” Jeonghan smiled. “If you want more then follow me there.” 

— 

“Cheol where have you been—?” Yoojin asked as soon as he entered. 

“Just went out to get some fresh air. What woke you up?” Seungcheol couldnt look her in the eyes. 

“Well i turned and you werent there so..” Yoojin touched his arm, “Are you okay? You seem bothered since dinner.” 

“Im alright. You can go back to sleep now. Seungcheol turned off the lights. Yoojin dropped the conversation. 

Sitting on his side of the bed, Seungcheol closed his eyes and sighed. He hated lying, “Yoojin, i have to go to Jeju next week.” 

— END 


	8. SP: Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongcheol said: enough with the angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they are breathing so much lately, i think it’s about time i give them a happy ending here too :)

Seungcheol is _trying_.

Everyday it gets tougher but he is trying.

And there are times he thinks it’s better.. times he thinks he’s over it..

But he sees Jeonghan and every fiber of his being hurts. It’s not out of anger, definitely not.

If it is, it’s anger at himself for not trying harder when he had the chance. And now he stares across the practice room to where Jeonghan is seated, back against the mirror and busy fiddling with his phone. He sees an unmistakable upturn on the other man’s lips— a smile Jeonghan tried to suppress. It must be _him_.

Seungcheol tries (because apparently, that’s all he gets to do now) to look away but he finds himself fixing him eyes on the unsuspecting man again.

It just hurts

It’s a kind of pain where your heart constricts and you feel like you can’t breathe and your muscles go numb and your brain goes blank.

But it’s a pain self inflicted and he shuts his eyes tight as he reminded himself: _You wanted this, Seungcheol._

And now, months after that night, he’s still here. Pining— waiting. Wanting for Jeonghan to look at him again. Just— wanting Jeonghan.

—

Jeonghan knows it. He _sees_ it.

He knew how much Seungcheol was holding back. He can see it in his eyes.. with his lips— the way it presses into a thin line. He sees it with how tensed he gets whenever their eyes meet. He knows his eyes are on him— watching him, observing, contemplating.

But he chooses to ignore it.

He has to love himself better now after giving his all for the both of them for years. Now, he’s putting his own feelings first- Selfishness be damned.

—

“Cheol, you gotta stop being likes this.” Jihoon sighs as he watch his bestfriend down his second bottle. “It’s been months man, you have to let it go.”

Seungcheol doesn’t say anything. He just stares at the bottle in his hand as he swirls the liquid inside.

“We know it’s tough, Cheol, but it’s for your sake too. This whole sulking thing is not doing you any good.” Soonyoung says, exchanging worried looks with Jihoon.

“Im trying, okay.” Seungcheol mutters under his breath. “It’s just— _hard_.”

Silence reigned in the studio. Two pairs of eyes fixed on him. Seungcheol just wanted to drink and forget.

“Is he—“ He hiccups. “He really happy with that other guy?”

“Cheol don’t do this to yourself..” Jihoon shakes his head. “Don’t hurt yourself like this.”

“I just have to know!” Seungcheol snapped. “I just— I just want to know because if he’s really happy with him.. then i’ll— i’ll back off. Jeonghan deserves to be happy.” He looks at Soonyoung “do you think he’s happy?” The younger member froze with the sudden question and looked to Jihoon for help.

“He is Cheol. Shua says he is.” Jihoon said and Soonyoung widened his eyes at him. “Why you gotta be that harsh??” He mouths at him. Jihoon just shrugs.

“Shua!” Seungcheol says that name with disdain then he laughs bitterly. “That fucker. Thinks he owns Jeonghan.”

“He’s just being protective, Cheol. You know Shua is not an aggressive person so him being like this right now is because he’s comforting him. You don’t get to be mad at him. He’s just doing what he can as a friend— to protect Jeonghan. Something that you failed to do.” Soonyoung threw his spoon to Jihoon bewildered at how harsh he is to their friend. “What? He needs to hear it as it is! We’re not kids anymore and it will not come to this if only he held on a bit more or they talked through their problem. But now look— everybody’s tensed all the time and walking on eggshells around them and i’m sick and tired of it!” 

Seungcheol sips on his bottle, downing it again in one go. Then he stood up and took one more bottle and headed for the door. “Cheol where are you going?”

“Im just gonna take a walk. Don’t wait up for me. I’ll take a taxi going home.” And then he disappears behind the door.

—

Jeonghan is hanging out in Shua’s room when his phone rang. He stiffened when he saw the ID caller and Shua immediately knew who it is.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel like it, Han.” He tells his friend. Jeonghan just stares at it. Why would Seungcheol even call at this time? Is he— the call ended. So he drops his phone back to the bed.

He pours another glass of wine. “You okay?” Shua asks him. Jeonghan just nodded.

Then his phone rang again.

“Maybe..” Jeonghan was quick to take it and his finger is already hovering to accept the call. “I think I should take this what if he got into trouble—“

“Han..” Shua says— voice ever so gentle. “You don’t have to explain to me. If you think you should, then go ahead.”

Jeonghan didn’t waste time hurrying to the door. “Hello?” He said as he closed the door behind him. 

“Hannie.” Jeonghan knows this voice. Seungcheol is drunk. “Hannie, you there?” _Hiccup_. “I can’t hear you are you—“

“Im here, Seungcheol. What is it?”

“Yay~” followed by a giggle. “I hope i’m not disturbing anything.. i— are you with uhh him?” Before Jeonghan can even reply, Seungcheol continued. “Ah! Silly me. Of course you’re not! Why would you answer if youre with him I mean that would be so—“

“Cheol, what is it?” Jeonghan asks, fingers anxiously tapping on the kitchen counter he found himself leaning to. Seungcheol must have had 10 bottles. He’s a heavy drinker and for him to be this drunk— where even is Soonyoung and Jihoon why aren’t they with him?? “Cheol? What is it?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Jeonghan didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I miss you.” Seungcheol’s voice cracked followed be a sob. “I miss you Jeonghan. I see you everyday and I still _miss_ you.”

“Seungcheol..”

“I know, Hannie. I know. I just— I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know.. that it hurts. Every waking day it hurts. Everytime I close my eyes it hurts. Everytime I see you it hurts. Knowing that you’re with someone else now kills me. But I have no one to blame but myself. I did this.” Seungcheol was crying on the other line. “You might hate me for this. But I think i’ll say it anyway.” Jeonghan took a deep breath as he waited for Seungcheol’s words. “I still love you Jeonghan. I loved you then and I love you now. I don’t think I can ever stop loving you— not even when your heart belongs to someone else now.”

Jeonghan closed his eyes and breathed slowly— Steadying his frantic heartbeat. “Cheol where are you?”

“Don’t, Hannie. I’ll be fine. I’ll go home in a bit.”

“Where are you?” _I want to see you._

“In the rabbit park.” _Please come to me._

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

—

Seungcheol is sure he’s seeing things.

Although he hoped he wasn’t.

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan’s voice snapped him out of his daze. He looks up, blinks twice and narrows his eyes. “Hannie? Is that really you?”

“Yes. What are you doing out here at this hour? Come let’s go back.”

“No no nooo wait i’m waiting for the rabbits to come out!” Seungcheol whines.

“Cheol, we can’t be here. What if someone sees? We’ll get in trouble. Hurry and stand up.” Jeonghan pulls the hoodie further down to cover his face. Seungcheol still wouldn’t budge. Seungcheol never does when he’s drunk. So Jeonghan gives up and sits on the space beside him. “How many rabbits are we looking for?”

“Five.” Seungcheol answers.

They used to do this— here at this park. Whenever the studio felt a little too suffocating or practice was a little too much, they’d go here and hunt rabbits at night. Jeonghan does it because he loves rabbits. Seungcheol does it because he loves Jeonghan.

“One.” Jeonghan says as he spots one not too far away from them.

“Im sorry.”

“I am too.” Jeonghan narrows his eyes and says, “I see one more.”

“I meant it.” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan looked at him. “What I said earlier. I meant it. I miss you.” They shared a long look, as if they’re searching for each other in their eyes. Jeonghan was the first to break the contact. “One more makes three.”

“I heard you’re really happy with him.”

“I’m not. We’re over.” Seungcheol’s eyes grew wide at that revelation. But Shua said— “Youre not even looking at the bunnies. There— four. Last one.”

“Why?”

“It just didn’t feel right. We ended almost as soon as we began. He said i’m not over my ex yet.”

“Are you?”

Their gazes locked again.

“Probably not.” Then Jeonghan stood up. “That’s five. Let’s go.” And he started walking. Seungcheol trailed behind him. Jeonghan is giving him another chance!

—

SC: Thank you, Hannie.

JH: I guess I missed you too.

—

“We’re taking this slow.”

Jeonghan’s words rang like a Sunday bell.

“And maybe we shouldn’t tell the kids yet.”

Seungcheol said yes to everything.

—

“So… this is me.” Jeonghan says as he puts both of his hands inside his pocket. They stand awkwardly outside of their dorm— 9th floor where Jeonghan’s room is at. They had just returned from a ride around town and well on their 5th date already! “Sorry I still don’t kiss on the 5th date.” Jeonghan teases him.

“It’s okay. I’m a patient man.” Seungcheol smiled and they told each other goodnight.

Jeonghan plops down happily on his bed. These dates with Seungcheol were the best! It’s like getting to know him all over again! It’s such a good change of pace.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

SC: I wanted to kiss you so bad earlier.

JH: I would have let you if you asked.

SC: should I come back up?

JH: sleep, silly!

—

“Are you guys back together or something?” Shua asked as he observed his bestfriend whose flushed face looked like he belted the highest note in history. Jeonghan tries hard to keep a straight face. “No we’re not.”

“Then why are you two grinning like idiots?” He scans Jeonghan again and looks at Seungcheol who’s balled up in the corner of the practice room ginning to himself while fiddling with his phone.

“We’re friends, Shua.”

“Friends my ass. Last time you said that I caught you trying to give each other handjobs in the shower when we were teen—“ Jeonghan clamped a hand over his bestfriend’s mouth. “Okay fine fine fine! We’re starting over, okay? Not as a couple, but as friends for now. We’ll see where this takes us.”

“If you think that’s the best for you, then go ahead, Han. You know i’m just here to support.”

“I know, Joshuji. That’s why I love you.”

Then Jeonghan’s phone beeped.

SC: i’m going to visit kkuma. Would you like to go with me?

JH: kkuma hates me.

SC: he loves you. He does because he knows I do.

“Shua i’m going to visit a friend this weekend.”

“We both know you’re going with Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan just smiled.

—

“I love you.” Seungcheol says as they lay together in his bed. He whispers so Kkuma wont hear. The little puppy sleeping on the edge of the bed. He turns to his side and says it again. “I love you, Jeonghan. You don’t have to say it back— not until you feel like I deserve to hear it again. But i’ll keep saying it because i want you to know I do.”

Jeonghan smiles and turns to face him. “But arent you scared?” Seungcheol frowns. “That we might mess things up again.”

“While there’s no guarantee it’s only going to be smooth sailing from now on, i’ll work hard on making sure I only give you happiness from now on.”

“But Cheol.. it doesn’t have to be happiness all the time. You can share your pain with me too— your sadness. All of it. Share it with me. It’s what im here for.”

Their eyes caught each other and they finally gave into their longing. Seungcheol leans forward and captures his lips with his own. It was gentle—soft brushing of lips but with every kiss, months and months of longing reflected. Seungcheol cupped his face, pulling Jeonghan closer to him. It’s taking all of his willpower not to take this further and with the way Jeonghan is gripping his arm— he knew they shared the same dilemma.

It was Seungcheol who pulled away first but they both knew they wanted more. So Seungcheol pulled him closer and enveloped him in his arms and his heart swells with content because finally, Jeonghan is back in _here_.

Jeonghan looked up and saw Seungcheol seemingly asleep. “I love you too.” He whispered, hoping Seungcheol heard it. He deserves to hear it.

Jeonghan nuzzled to his neck and missed the upturn of Seungcheol’s lips. He heard it.

Finally, Jeonghan is his again.

So he went to sleep thankful that this is his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know updates are slow. It’s dry season and ive been extremely busy lately. But i hope this somehow makes up for it!! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, are you even okay with the amount of jeongcheol lately like SIRS???? Flirty flirty sirs.


End file.
